To elementarne
by Naajt
Summary: Młoda, uzdolniona, chociaż nieco niezdrowa psychicznie pani patolog, we współpracy z policją Nowego Jorku, czyli coś jak Molly w "Elementary"
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

Rachel poszła na medycynę, bo tego oczekiwali od niej rodzice. Została patologiem, by zrobić im na złość. I nie tyle. Umarli byli mniej... kłopotliwi. Nie gadali, nie narzekali, nie symulowali i szczerze powiedziawszy, spieprzyć już też nie było czego.  
Właściwie, w szkole nikt nie wierzył, że dziewczyna zdoła dostać się na medycynę. A to dlatego, że jeśli nawet pojawiała się na lekcjach, to zdawała się nieobecna, a nawet przysypiała, tak, że nie raz rodzice byli wzywani przez dyrektorkę. Prawda była jednak taka, że Rachel zwyczajnie nudziła się w szkole. Zajęcia podzieliła na dwie kategorie, wedle własnego widzimisię. Jedną kategorie, stanowiły przedmioty całkiem nieprzydatne, jak nauki polityczne, czy geografia. Druga grupa, to przedmioty potrzebne jej w realizacji marzenia, jednak wiedza z dziedziny chemii czy biologii, jaką dysponowała ucząc się samej, wybiegała poza program tak bardzo, że dziewczynie lekcje wydawały się po prostu kompletną stratą czasu.  
Swojej pierwszej sekcji zwłok dokonała mając jakieś sześć lat. Podkradła z kuchennej szuflady nóż i rozkroiła zagryzioną przez kota mysz. Starannie wyjęła i podzieliła narządy wewnętrzne, po czym stwierdziła, że zęby kota uszkodziły kilka z nich i wyraźnie, przez to zwierze nie mogło żyć dalej.  
Było to dla niej fascynujące odkrycie, przez które przez miesiąc nie dostała deseru.  
Nigdy nie bała się takich rzeczy jak okaleczenia, czy śmierć. Gdy wraz z rodziną, w wieku lat dziesięciu była świadkiem karambolu, w skupieniu i ze spokojem patrzyła, jak sanitariusze zbierają rozczłonkowane zwłoki. Jej siostra w tym czasie wymiotowała w krzakach. Miała dwadzieścia dwa lata i studiowała medycynę. Rachel już wtedy uważała, że Maya będzie koszmarnym lekarzem. Z wiekiem to przekonanie pogłębiło się, zamieniając się w coś w rodzaju pogardy.  
Mając piętnaście lat, Rachel spróbowała seksu, o którym tak szumnie mówiły media i koleżanki w szkole. Nie spodobało jej się i wróciła do swoich książek.  
Maya została ortopedą. Rach szczerze nią gardziła.  
Młoda McConnery zastanawiała się nad karierą chirurga. Ale niedobrze jej się robiło na myśli o kontakcie z rodziną pacjenta. Nie była dobra w tym całym współczuciu. Ludzie umierali, na tym polegał patent. Nie mogła zrozumieć, jak mogą cieszyć się życiem, odrzucając koncepcje nieuniknionej śmierci.  
W swoim mniemaniu, Rachel była niezwykle optymistyczna.  
Gdy miała osiemnaście lat, wdała się w romans z pracownikiem kostnicy pobliskiego szpitala. Jej było wszystko jedno, a on pozwalał jej czasem zakradać się do lodówek i obserwować ciała. Nie mogła ich oczywiście kroić, ale patrzyła na zwłoki i zastanawiała się, co się stało i czy można było tego uniknąć. Wymyślała historie dla samobójców i ofiar wypadków. Takie hobby.  
Niedługo potem, zmarła jej matka. A ojciec znienawidził, bo Rachel nie okazywała żalu, tak, jak jego zdaniem powinien. Nie powiedział jej tego głośno, ale nie była głupia. Było jej to zresztą dość obojętne. Nigdy nie mieli dobrych relacji. Ojciec wymagał i oczekiwał a ona, póki było jej to na rękę, słuchała.  
Matka umarła niespodziewanie. Tętniak w mózgu. I nie można powiedzieć, by Rach się tym nie przejęła, po prostu... nie zrobiła tego tak, jak wszyscy uważali za słuszne. W końcu, wiedziała, że wszyscy których zna i kocha, umrą. Ta świadomość bolała, więc wolała się nie angażować w żadne relacje. Ale cóż, rodziny się nie wybiera... Mogła tylko zawsze być na to gotowa. Ale na śmierć matki nie była, jak bardzo by się nie starała. Wtedy, przez chwilę, myślała nad zmianą swojej drogi zawodowej. Zostać lekarzem, prawdziwym lekarzem, ratować ludzi, dawać im życie...  
Ale to było bezsensu. Ludzie muszą umierać. Żaden lekarz nie uratował matki.  
Do końca życia miała mieć przed oczyma jej pogrzeb, a raczej jedną scenę. Długi dywan, na końcu którego stała trumna. Otwarta. W niej leżała matka, ubrana w białą suknie. Jej rude włosy, jak nigdy, przenigdy wcześniej, opadały rozpuszczone na ciało, aż do brzucha. Rachel podeszła do niej, powolnym, wystudiowanym krokiem. Gdy już stanęła przy niej, patrzyła chwilę na twarz mamy, czując się winna, że nie czuje w sumie nic. Nic więcej, niż czuła, odkąd usłyszała, że nie żyje. Może wyczerpała swój limit uczuć, może nie mogła czuć już więcej?  
Położyła dłoń na dłoni matki. Bo przecież, tak się robiło. Tego się od niej oczekiwało.  
W chwili gdy poczuła jej zimno, chłód martwego ciała matki... Chwila, gdy pierwszy raz dotknęła martwego, ludzkiego ciała...  
Coś się w niej zmieniło. Coś pękło jak tama.  
Wtedy zaczęła przeżywać żałobę „jak należy", a przynajmniej tak się wszystkim wydawało. Więc nie zadawali pytań. Pozwolili jej zamknąć się w pokoju na kilka dni. Nie rozmawiała z nikim. Wszyscy myśleli, że rozpacza za matka. Ale prawda była inna.  
Było jej zimno. Odkąd dotknęła matki, czuła przejmujący, wewnętrzny chłód.  
Nie mogła się rozgrzać. Trwało lato, a ona w swetrze, opatulona kocem, po prostu marzła. Jakby zimno martwego ciała przeszło na nią i miało nigdy nie opuścić. Była przerażona.  
Po jakimś tygodniu, zdecydowała się wyjść z pokoju i iść do kostnicy. Był tam Jerome, ten, którego żartobliwie nazywała „chłopakiem" , chociaż łączyła ich biznesowa relacja: jej ciało w zamian za ciała martwych.  
Było jak zwykle, poszli do małej „kanciapy" przy lodówkach i...  
To dalej nie sprawiało jej takiej frajdy i przyjemności jak opiewały kolorowe magazyny ale... Przestała marznąć.  
Potem powiązała to psychologicznie, tworząc własną teorie. Skoro coś tak bardzo wiązanego ze śmiercią, najbardziej, coś, co jest niemal jej kwintesencją... chłód zwłok, wywołuje w niej takie wewnętrzne poczucie zimna... To logiczne, że coś tak bardzo żywego i życiodajnego, jak seks, ją ogrzewa. Miało to pewien sens.  
Na studiach miała wielu kochanków i zszarganą reputację. Nie dbała o to.  
Mówiono, że ma najlepsze oceny, bo sypia z wykładowcami. To nie była prawda, nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobiła. Po prostu, kochała to co robi i wiedziała, że to jest jej droga. Była też w swojej dziedzinie, genialna.  
Prawdopodobnie Jenna Jevis nie zostałaby chirurgiem, gdyby nie poszła za nią na egzamin.  
Prawdopodobnie nawet jedna czy dwie prace naukowe mogłyby zostać wydane z błędami, kto wie...  
Za pomocą rodzinnych pieniędzy i koneksji, po zrobieniu specjalizacji, udało jej się zdobyć staż w Ameryce.  
Dopiero tam, mogła rozwinąć skrzydła.  
Jej opiekunem, mentorem, ale też niedościgłym wzorem do naśladowania, został pracujący w tym samym szpitalu, lekarz diagnosta, doktor Gregory House.  
Najpierw ją zwyzywał, gdy udało jej się poprawnie zdiagnozować jego pacjenta... ale gdy już trafił do lodówek. Potem postanowił się jej pozbyć.  
Ale, jako, że sam był geniuszem, nie zamierzał pozbawiać świata medycyny takiego talentu.  
Był pozywany wystarczającą ilość razy, by mieć „znajomości" w policji.  
Rachel spodobała się perspektywa współpracy z policją. Patolog sądowy. Sekcje, które coś znaczą... Zwykłe krojenie ciał zaczęło ją już nudzić. A teraz... teraz mogła znaleźć się w centrum wydarzeń, a jej wiedza i umiejętności, wreszcie mogłyby się do czegoś przydać, rozwinąć...  
W ten sposób, znalazła się na posterunku Nowojorskiej policji, w gabinecie kapitana Gregsona.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 1) Spotkanie

Powolnymi, dokładnymi ruchami, przeczesywała włosy leżącego na stole sekcyjnym, denata.  
Była zła i jak zawsze w takiej sytuacji, nuciła sobie pod nosem.  
- Jeśli twój gatunek przetrwa w dłonie klaszcz… - Nie cierpiała, gdy coś jej nie wychodziło, nie umiała się poddać, jakby chciała pokazać całemu światu, że ona się nie myli. Tymczasem, sekcja trwała już ponad połowę doby i nadaj nic nie wskazywało na to, ze denat zmarł na całkiem naturalny zwał serca, podczas milutkiej sesji sado-maso, w pewnym luksusowym burdelu. Ale ona wiedziała, że tak nie było. Nie miała pojęcia skąd, po prostu coś jej mówiło, że ktoś za tym stoi.  
Obejrzała całe ciało, centymetr po centymetrze, wyjęła wszystkie organy wewnętrzne, zważyła, obejrzała, rozkroiła, zbadała… Nic. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że mężczyzna po prostu porwał się z motyką na słońce i pompka nie wytrzymała nadmiaru wrażeń. Zakrzepy w żyłach zresztą sprawę ułatwiły. Co prawda, nigdzie nie istniały żadne zapisy o chorobach krążenia pana sado-masa, jak go nazywała, ale cóż, nie musiał wiedzieć o zakrzepicy. W takim układzie, zszedłby, raczej prędzej niż później. Jednak była pewna, że teraz ktoś mu w tym pomógł.  
W akcie desperacji zaczęła więc przeczesywać, i to całkiem dosłownie, głowę ofiary. Liczyła na coś, ale sama nie wiedziała na co. Chyba, że spod grzebienia wypadnie jakiś trop. Włos, albo coś... Chociaż to też by jej wiele nie dało, najpewniej byłby to włos dziwki… Ale musiała czymś zając ręce, zastanawiając się, co dalej.  
Przeczesując po raz setny kark mężczyzny, nagle coś zwróciło jej uwagę… Chwyciła maszynkę do golenia, podłączyła do prądu i szybko wygoliła obszar, w którym zauważyła dziwną zmianę. Poprawiła okulary na oczach i przysunęła lupę, aby się upewnić. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie z triumfem. Miała to…  
- Ślad po igle, prawda? – Usłyszała nagle za sobą męski, całkiem obcy jej, głos. Zaskoczona, unosząc głowę, uderzyła z całej siły w ciężkie szkło powiększające, wiszące nad denatem.  
-Au… - syknęła łapiąc się za czoło i spojrzała na intruza. Nawet nie słyszała, kiedy tu wszedł. W dodatku, nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto powinien się tu znajdować. Bardziej jak ktoś, kto znalazł się tutaj całkiem przypadkiem. Skąd jednak wiedział o małej kropce, jednoznacznie wskazującej na wprowadzeniu czegoś do krwioobiegu denata. Zdjęła okulary i wstała, podchodząc do mężczyzny, jednocześnie zasłaniając swój „obiekt".  
- Przepraszam, ale kim pan jest i co tutaj robi? Nie wolno tu wchodzić… - Stała zaledwie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów od niego, patrząc mu w oczy. By to uczynić, musiała zadrzeć głowę w górę, mężczyzna był bowiem sporo od niej wyższy.  
Miał też piękne, mądre oczy, seksowny zarost, a pod koszulą rysowały się piękne, umięśnione ramiona. Do tego, od długiego dotykania zwłok, czuła już znaczny chłód… Ale postanowiła to wszystko zignorować, skupiając się tylko na triumfie. Miała rację. Szkoda tylko, że najwyraźniej musiała dzielić się swoim małym zwycięstwem.  
- Sherlock Holmes, policyjny konsultant. – Powiedział szybko, wcale nie patrząc na nią, tylko na lezące za nią zwłoki. No tak, jak niby miała coś mu zasłonić, ze swoim mizernym wzrostem.  
- Rachel McConnery, patolog… też na usługach policji…- automatycznie uznała, że stosownie byłoby się też przedstawić. Przy czym starała się nie patrzeć za bardzo na jego mięśnie, chociaż jej mózg pomału zamieniał się w coś w rodzaju atlasu anatomicznego… Otrząsnęła się. – Skąd wiedziałeś o nakłuciu? – Zapytała zdumiona, gdy minął ją bez słowa, podszedł do denata i przyjrzał się małej, czerwonawej kropce.  
- Moje gratulacje – usłyszała w odpowiedzi, gdy Sherlock wyprostował się i wreszcie spojrzał na nią, tak naprawdę. – Policja nawet nie zamierzała wszcząć śledztwa, dopóki ich nie przekonałem. Wszyscy zgodzili się, że był to… nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Ale nie ty. Dlaczego?  
- Nie tylko ja… - Nie bardzo wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. Przeczucie to przecież żaden argument. – Też to wiedziałeś. I wiedziałeś o nakłuciu, a nawet nie widziałeś zwłok. Jak? – Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Sherlock chwile myślał, patrząc na nią. A ona starała się tylko myśleć trzeźwo i nie zwracać uwagi na ciało, domagające się ogrzania.  
- Nie wiedziałem – przyznał. – W ogóle nie słyszałem o tym przypadku, dopóki Gregson nie powiedział mi o pewnej młodej, upartej pani patolog, pracującej dla policji. – Powoli obszedł stół, przyglądając się panu sasdo-maso od niechcenia. – Wspominał, że ma talent, jak on to ujął? Diagnostyk ostateczny. Rozpoznajesz choroby, których nikt nie zdiagnozował. Ale dopiero, kiedy trafiają do ciebie… - Spojrzał w jej oczy, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, albo coś z nich odczytać. Zaraz jednak opuścił wzrok i głośno zassał powietrze. – Tak czy inaczej, Gregson powiedział, że nigdy się nie mylisz, a jednak, uparłaś się zbadać tego jegomościa – wskazał stół sekcyjny. – Na okoliczności inne niż śmierć naturalna. Trochę o tobie czytałem, McConnery, nie miej mi tego za złe. Lubię wiedzieć, z kim pracuje. Jesteś młoda, ledwie po studiach, ale twoja biografia jest imponująca. – Stanął przy niej, patrząc na dziewczynę z uznaniem. – Więc… powiedzmy, że twoje przekonanie, że ten mężczyzna nie umarł z powodów naturalnych, wystarczyło mi, abym zainteresował się tym przypadkiem. Bo jeśli denat zmarł na zawał, a tak jest z całą pewnością… Co mogło go wywołać? – Wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na nieszczęśnika.  
- Wiele rzeczy. Podejrzewałam wstrzyknięcie dużej dawki adrenaliny. Ale nie mogłam znaleźć nigdzie śladu po igle. A do tego, badanie toksykologiczne…  
- Nie wykazały niczego – przerwał jej. – Oczywiście, inaczej już być leciała z tym do Gregsona. – Może i był grzechu wart, ale zaczynał działać jej na nerwy. – Ale szukałaś nadal… - Nie chciała się przyznawać, że szukała całkiem w ciemno.  
- No i mamy nasz ślad. Ale to tylko poszlaka. Nie ma substancji wywołującej zawał serca, która nie pozostawiłaby śladu we krwi. To niemożliwe. – Holmes tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.  
- Jest taka substancja. Jeśli można to tak nazwać. Wywołuje zakrzepy, może prowadzić do niewydolności, a nawet zawału. I nikt nie jest w stanie jej wykryć. – Rachel zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc chwile jeszcze na trupa, a potem na konsultanta.  
- Masz na myśli… powietrze? Ktoś wstrzyknął mu powietrze do tętnicy? – Holmes skinął głową.  
- Dokładnie. I nie spodziewał się, że ktoś będzie cokolwiek podejrzewać. A już na pewno, że będzie sprawdzać tak drobiazgowo.  
- Ale co teraz? Ktoś mógł chcieć jego śmierci?  
- Mam już kilka pomysłów… A dzięki twojej pomocy, McConnery, Gregson będzie musiał zagonić swoich chłopców do roboty. Dziękuje za pomoc. – Rzucił jeszcze i wyszedł.  
Tak właśnie poznała Sherlocka Holmesa.  
A rozgrzała się w ramionach przypadkiem spotkanego w barze mężczyzny. Jakiś cichy głos w jej głowie kazał jej żałować, że nie ma tak imponująco silnych ramion, jak ten nieco irytujący konsultant…  
Gdy już pożegnała swojego kochanka na tę noc, wtuliła się w poduszkę i przed zaśnięciem pomyślała jeszcze, że to miłe, że ktoś w nią uwierzył. Tak całkiem w ciemno.


End file.
